This invention is related to improving the power efficiency of electronic circuits and systems, and in particular, to using multiple DC-to-DC converters more efficiently.
Electronics are essential to the modern age. People communicate, transact business, search for information, shop, and entertain using electronics and computers. People carry mobile electronic devices with them throughout their daily life. An example of a mobile electronic device is the smartphone, which is a combination of a telephone and pocket computer in single device. Other examples of mobile electronics include portable music players, portable game consoles, and other user interactive devices.
Despite the widespread success of modern electronics, people continue to desire longer run times and battery life for their mobile electronics. With longer battery life, a person will be able to continue use their smartphone longer. A person will be less likely to drop an important conversation because the battery ran out. Additionally, it is especially desirable that techniques to increase run time or battery life do not increase the size of the device or weight of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for improved power efficiency of electronic circuits and systems.